earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Let's Phil You In
Characters * Wonder Girl * Robin * Kid Flash * Omen * Superboy * Aqualad * Philly Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * February 11th 2012, 1247 Local Time VOX Archive * Omen: warbling, sigh I've reduce the injury to a minor fracture, but you're still gonna need that cast for a few weeks. * Robin: groan I don't believe this! How could I make such a stupid mistake? * Wonder Girl: Please, Tim... Don't be so hard on yourself. * Superboy: sigh Yeah, man, stop kicking yourself. Accidents happen. * Robin: Not to me, they don't. * Kid Flash: Dude, I know just how to cheer you up! footsteps, clatter, superspeed footsteps We all have to sign your- chuckle ... or not? * Robin: Look, guys. Thanks for the concern, but- footsteps * Wonder Girl: throat clears Where do you think you're going? * Robin: The Light sent Riddler to Jump City for a reason... We're not going to find him by sitting around and drawing doodles on my cast. * Wonder Girl: You are in no condition to continue with tracking down the Light. * Robin: I know. clatter, footsteps I was just going over there to grab the remote. * Kid Flash: nervous chuckle You mean- * Superboy: You're not gonna be all crazy determined- * Wonder Girl: And insist that you are fine when you clearly are not- * Omen: And yell at us for trying to make you stay home? * Robin: chuckle, body dropping on couch, relaxed sigh, click You guys can handle Nygma without me. With this on my arm, I'd probably just mess up again. Go. Take him down. Have some fun! * Kid Flash: footsteps whisper: Kaldur, I think Robin might have a concussion, too... * Aqualad: footsteps I think Tim's realized he can benefit from some downtime. I think this is a good sign that he's going to be just fine- * Robin: pained hiss Gak- crackle, groan, hand slapping cushion Help- * Wonder Girl: whoosh, grapple Tim, what's the matter? Is it your arm? * Robin: choking: My head, it- shout, clatter, thud, body writhing on floor, pained shout, vorpal crackle, agonized shout * Kid Flash: Dude! * Superboy: Robin! * Aqualad: What's wrong? * Philly: shifting, body convulsing, teeth chattering, agonized shout, vorpal crackle, blipt, splay, slump Yaaaay! I made it! gasp Robin! * Robin: strained: Uh... hi? * silence: 3.4 seconds * Omen: Huh... I genuinely didn't see that coming. * Robin: Who are you? * Philly: I'm, uh... I'm you! * Kid Flash: Is that so? footsteps Tim, mind if I just borrow this? clatter Thanks? * Robin: Hey, what are y-? Ow! * Kid Flash: There's the control... and now. footsteps * Philly: giggle That tickles... * Kid Flash: Put these samples into the device... and... beep Well, huh... DNA's identical. Little dude was right. He really is you. * Philly: cape flapping, bouncing, cape flapping, giggle Yay! We're DNA buddies! Yaaaay! rapid tiny footfalls * Robin: sigh You've got to be kidding... * Philly: Doodle-oot-doo-doo-doo... rapid tiny footfalls, clatter Wow, look in here... rapid tiny footfalls, clatter Cool! rapid tiny footfalls, screentap, beep, door opens, giggle Open! beep, door closes, giggle Close! beep, door opens, giggle Open! beep, door closes, giggle Close! Oh, this is fun. laughter * Kid Flash: Hey! You're making a mess! footsteps, screentap, door opens, swat Leave it alone. * Philly: tiny footfalls, ecstatic yell, chomp, fabric and foam tearing, chew, gulp, silence: 2.7 seconds, cough, splat Eww... yuck! rapid tiny footsteps * Omen: Did he just-? sigh Yep... he just bit into our new couch- * Philly: crackle, rope whirling Yeehaw, let's go rustle us some dogies! * Wonder Girl: gasp The Lariat of Zeus is not a toy! 2 instances * Robin: sigh Well, if someone was trying to clone me, they didn't do a very good job... * Philly: whoosh No, not a clone. I'm you another you, from another universe. * Superboy: Huh? * Kid Flash: What now? * Omen: Another universe? * Aqualad: Uh, explain, please. * Philly: vorpal scribbling Look... Here's what we call the "Roysoverse". Most of reality is contained here, inside this giant cube... It's got these four walls on its side we call "Murums" and then it's got the top here and the bottom there. Above the ceiling is the "Beyond", the realm of the Fanatics! Below the foundation, in the "Basement", dwells the trolls... the less we say about them, the better. Anyway, on the other side of each of these walls there's six smaller cubes, like... scribbling That! These are called "Sub-Earths", they're basically the same as this main Earth but... with a few different tweaks here and there. I'm from this Earth right here. thrum Just on the other side of Murum of Logic. There I'm the Earth's version of you... but not only are we DNA buddies, but I'm your number one fan ! I watch you all the time! * Robin: You... watch me? * Philly: Yup, all the time. * Kid Flash: Wait, so if you're him ad he's you... You know his secret identity? * Philly: scoff Good try there, Kid Flash... but heroes never divulge another's identity. It's against the code. chuckle This isn't my first day as a superhero, you know? Well, technically it is, but... * Kid Flash: Okay... Well, if you're Robin and he's Robin, what do we call you? * Philly: vorpal scribble, disembodied drum roll, sudden silence Ekard Mit! * Wonder Girl: 6.3 seconds, grunt, body shimmying out of rope, footsteps, rope coiling, sigh Well, welcome to our universe, small weird doppelganger... * Kid Flash: Yeah, nice to meet you, E-card... uh... Icard? chuckle You know, why don't we call you, uh... Philly? * Omen: Philly? * Superboy: sigh We just had cheese-steak sandwiches for lunch. * Wonder Girl: scoff When does Wally not think with his stomach? * Philly: Philly, eh? * Wonder Girl: We can think of something bet- * Philly: I love it! boom, splat, blipt, giggle My name is Philly now! Just change this to a P and... scribble Perfect! giggle Hey, that starts with a P, too! I'm Perfect Philly! Hehehe... * Wonder Girl: Okay, well, if you like it that much- * Philly: giggle Oh, indeed, I do... but... not as much as I like you, Wonder Girl... giggle, blipt, lips kissing wrist, lips kissing forearm A true modern Wonder... * Wonder Girl: giggle Oh my! * Philly: blipt And you're Omen! Pleased to meet you! chuckle I'm Philly! * Omen: Hi, Philly... * Superboy: Yeah. Um... how do you do all that stuff you did? * Philly: twirling, vorpal crackle Behold! The Stylus! As a relic from beyond the Third Murum, it can bend the laws of reality! vorpal scribbling See, remember his sketch? Robin's universe is here... boop and Philly's there. using the Stylus, I bend the rules so I can gaze through the Third Murum and watch my hero Robin beat the bad guys all the time! giggle But when he got hurt, I knew Larry could help. So I decided to change my Robin-Watcher Screen into a door and blipt over. giggle But I goofed... I forgot I was watching things here from Robin's perspective and... giggle when I blipt... giggle I blipt inside his noggin. giggle Oops... * Robin: groan Yeah... "Oops". * Superboy: Alternate dimensions? Bending realities? groan All this science is hurting my brain! * Philly: I'm sorry, Superboy... tap, hinge squeak, adhesive bandage, slapped on brain, skull clatter That help? * Kid Flash: What the expletive? * Superboy: Huh? Uh... Ohhh... chuckle Yeah, actually... That helped... * Philly: See? Philly's here to help! hands rubbing together Now watch me fix up that arm. twirling, vorpal crackling, vorpal scribbling * Robin: 6 instances, groan Uh... I don't think you fixed it. * Philly: How can you tell? * Robin: It's made of cheese... * Philly: Was it not before? * Robin: sigh Please tell me you can change it back. * Philly: scoff Of course, I can... I got a handy 'Undo' button right here. vorpal snap There you go. Want me to take another shot? * Robin: Uh- * Aqualad: wailing, footsteps, screentap, sigh The city's street cameras picked up Riddler. He's on the move, team. We better go. * 5 instances * Philly: Can I come? * 2.3 seconds * Aqualad: I don't see why not... with Robin down, it wouldn't hurt to have another. Who knows what other Light operatives might be working with Riddler. * Robin: Wait, with Robin "down"? I've been benched? * Aqualad: Just a few minutes ago you were content to watch television and now you're ready for battle? * Robin: sigh Just go... I'll be fine. * Aqualad: Very well... You can coordinate from the Tower. 4 instances * Philly: I'll do you proud, Robin! blipt * Wonder Girl: footsteps You sure you're okay with this, Tim? * Robin: chuckle Yeah, just... promise me one thing? Don't dump me for the weird mini-me, okay? * Wonder Girl: moist lip smack, footsteps no promises... footsteps * Robin: Har har... footsteps, clatter When did my life get so weird? body slumping on couch, long sigh, click Trivia and Notes * Debut of Lilith Clay and Philly. * This ObMod was based on the Teen Titans episode "Fractured". Links and References * ObMod: Let's Phil You In Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Cassandra Sandsmark/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Wally West/Appearances Category:Lilith Clay/Appearances Category:Conner Kent/Appearances Category:Jackson Hyde/Appearances Category:Philly/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances